User blog:Zoroark555/Super Late Happy New Year 2015 Highlight Blog Thing
Currently as I am typing this it is one hour into 2016 and I would have made this blog sooner but I was lazy...and was busy playing with legos. ...ANYWAYS, Lets get onto the point of this blog post. To discuss the highlights of the past year! Whether they be personal or related to this poorly named card game that we love"and sometimes hate with all the fire in our souls" so much! Lets start off with January. For me the highlights of this month would be getting my first job. Card games cost money so getting a job is very important xD. The other thing would be the arrival of BT05: Break to the Future, Which introduced one of my favorite decks. PURGATORY KNIGHTS!!! Feburary was pretty uneventful for the game do to no new sets and as for my personal life not much happened. In March we got the release of Golden Buddy Pack. A set of false promises, crap ratios and the introduction of the dreaded Ver. E. The set did give a lot of decks some really good cards however, sadly a large percentage of the set is garbage. Skipping all the way to the first of May we get the long awaited Hero World! Along with the introduction of the Hundred Demons. We also got Raging Spirits, Star and...Crimson Battlers. The game as we once knew it would change forever...for the better and for the worst. In the month of June we got the first Hundred Series Extra Booster, Miracle Impack! Which supported mainly Hero World, Dungeon World and Danger World. While I originally only planned on getting the set for the Superhero support and X-blazers, I was pleasantly surprised when I pulled a Secret Rare Danger World Flag. Knowing I'd have a very hard time trading it I decided to make use of all the cards I pulled from the set and build Armorknights. I had no idea I'd end up liking the deck so much and it quickly became my main deck. Heck I even consider Armorknight Iblis to be my True Buddy Monster...to the dismay of my friends. They really hate Iblis xD. Oh! My Birthday is also in June. It was pretty good from what I remember. In July we had Galaxy Burst. With that set we had the return of Jackknife Dragon...IN SPACE! There was also Yamigedo and the garbage dump that is Variable Cord. Sadly I was unable to build Star Dragon World do to budget issues. Anime Conventions are expensive. Then we get to August. Shadow VS Hero...This set broke Hero World. Kaiserion became the best deck in the format, Superheroes got new toys like Gaigrander and Captain Answer FINAL MODE, Then my personal favorite. Darkhero! I loved the aesthetic, the hit and run playstyle...so much aggro. It was simply BEAUTIFUL. In September I went to A-Fest. An Anime Convention in Dallas. It was really fun despite me suffering from a slight cold. I got to hang with some great friends, Had a near death experience going to a Carls Jr"I'll explain if you ask", bought a ton of cool things...It was just absolute fun. We also had the release of Lord of Hundred Thunders, Which supported every world except Star Dragon...but the catch was, Every card was a Hundred Demons. I managed to get everything I wanted from the set by buying two boxes and trading things I didnt want. In October we got possibly one of the best sets in the game's history. Assault of the Omni Lords. At first I didnt really care much about the set until we got images of the pack art. As soon as I saw that image I was dead set on building Dungeon World. I saved up and bought some boxes of Drums Adventures and eagerly awaited the release of this new set. I loved playing Dungeon World. I also started working on Fifth Omni as a side project. OH! I also became an Admin of this wiki :3 Now after a dry spell in November we finally get to the last month. December! A month of being kind to others, Killing people over material objects and a bunch of other things. What was Bushiroad's gift to us Buddyfighters? GIVING EVERY SINGLE DECK A HUGE BOOST IN POWER...in the form of H-EB04: Buddy Allstars+! Of course some worlds got more amazing support than others, as always cuz DWAGUNZ but over all every world got a lot of good cards and very few cards in the set are actually bad. The best part of the set are all the different SD monsters and of course we finally got our long awaited Dungeon World counterpart of Kazane! Lets all have a great 2016 and dont forget to...BUUUUUDDYYYYFIGHT!!! Category:Blog posts